Scrapping It Off
Scrapping It Off is the Season 98 premiere of HTFF. Plot Swindler is seen trying to collect some trash, until he notices Scrap testing out some of his inventions, Swindler gets his attention on the creations, and plots to steal them. He goes to Scrap’s fishbowl at night, thinking about how to get in. He instead takes out a fishing rod, and fishes out some of the items, until he somehow fishes out an eye, which turns out to be from a sleeping Scrap. Swindler runs away with the items, with a confused Scrap wondering what happened. Scrap decides to go to work, and make a robotic eye. Swindler goes to his house, looking at all the inventions, ready to make some sweet money with them. He wakes up in the morning, and runs off into the outside. Swindler walks around town holding one of Scrap’s guitars, peaking Pierce’s interest. Pierce asks if he can have one, with Swindler agreeing to give it. Scrap, with a brand new robotic eye, notices the guitar, and tries to grab it out of Pierce’s hands, breaking it in half, flinging one of rubber bands (which are supposed to be the guitar strings) right through Pierce’s head, killing him. Scrap gets really angry at Swindler and tries to shoot out a laser with his eye, missing him, instead hitting the entire collection of inventions, sending them everywhere. A working jetpack flies right into Cloverfield’s tail, wrapping it around, dragging him with the invention, burnt to death by the fire coming out of it. Pop is seen watching Cub riding on a carousel, until the jetpack goes right into it, spinning the carousel even faster, sending Cub flying right into a tree. Many mechanical limbs start attacking Scrap and Swindler, with one biting Swindler’s tail. Scrap notices a massive creation coming towards them, which is a robot made of boxes. Scrap tries to find the remote to turn it off, while still being attacked by the limbs. comes out of Chompy’s taxi, until she realizes she forgot something in the taxi, when Chompy notices the robot coming towards the taxi, and runs off. The robot slips on the taxi, with it ramming right into Drama, with her tail being stuck in one of the wheels. The taxi goes out of control, with one of the tires running over Squabbles lower half. Drama tries to stop the taxi by grabbing a street light, bending it so far down, it is flinged right into what’s left of Squabbles, smashing his face into bits. Drama is later torn apart by the wheel. Swindler and Scrap try looking for the remote, until it is kicked by somebody right into a ditch, going right into the sewers. Scrap and Swindler swims right into it, running right into Gator. Gator grabs the remote, having no idea what it does, while Scrap and Swindler try to run away. Gator attacks Swindler, trying to bite him, until Scrap gets an idea, and shoots a laser into the water, making it boil super hot. Swindler miraculously escapes, with Gator being killed by the boiling water, along with the remote being melted, causing the robot to explode. Scrap and Swindler come out the sewer, relieved they made it out, until they suddenly get crushed by one of the arms of the giant robot. Scrap’s new eye rolls on the street, until it is suddenly ran over by Chompy’s taxi. Moral "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Deaths #Pierce is shot through the head by a rubber band. #Cloverfield is burned to death by a jetpack. #Cub is slammed into a tree. #Squabbles’ head is smashed by a street light. #Drama is torn apart by a wheel. #Gator is boiled to death in sewage water. #Swindler and Scrap are crushed by the robot arm. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'scraping it off'. *Angie is the one who kicked the remote into the ditch. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes